


Everything I've ever wanted

by Operaghostangst



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crossposted from my fanfiction.net account, F/F, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Raoul and Erik may make appearances as well, Unplanned Pregnancy, but they are side characters at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: After a night with her boyfriend, Meg's life crumbles. She and Christine had drifted thanks to the relationship , but what happens when she's the only person she can rely on? Old feelings are reignited and feelings that have been ignored must be acknowledged. Modern AU
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry, Past Meg/Original male character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Meg hadn't seen Christine in quite awhile, her friend opting to avoid her more often than not. It seemed that she had a problem with Chauncey, but she couldn't quite understand why. Sure, her lover wasn't the most pleasant man to be around all the time, but he tried to be. Especially after the blow up fight they'd had a couple years before graduation. He'd slapped her, yes, but that was only because she was being both nosey and pushy. She'd been asking too many questions about his home life when that was already stressing him so badly. Questions he hadn't been ready to give the answers to. It had left a red mark but the fact that he had actually lashed out at her at the time had stung more than actually being struck. There had been tears and apologies from both of them, as well as a promise that it would never happen again. Meg believed him and she had no reason not to. So far, he had kept his word.

Her reminiscing was cut short when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She tilted her head back and gazed into Chauncey's icy blue eyes, offering him the slightest of smiles. She opened her mouth to speak to him but all that escaped was a yelp when she was suddenly spun around to face him and pulled into a searing kiss. She hesitated before she opted to give in, wrapping her arms around his neck. She struggled to return the kiss at the same intensity, but she knew he wouldn't care. He preferred her to be rather submissive.

Chauncey pulled away and scooped her up, heading towards the bedroom where he deposited her before proceeding to strip her. There was some foreplay but other than that, he simply got down to business. Meg clung onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Chauncey marked up her neck, taking advantage of the new access. It seemed to go on forever before they finally finished. Chauncey immediately pulled out and rolled over, paying no mind to his girlfriend.

Meg frowned but contented herself with rolling over to curl into his side after she caught her breath. She rested her cheek against Chauncey's chest, but found herself receiving none of the affection she had hoped for even now. Perhaps Christine had been right about him…? No. She couldn't allow herself to think that. Christine just didn't understand. She'd never been in a relationship. Not really. She'd just had an innocent one with Raoul when they were much, much younger. Though, a well hidden part of her wondered how different things would've been had she tried to get with Christine instead… it was a traitorous part of her that she would've silenced had she been aware of it.

When Meg awoke the next day, she woke up alone. She sat up, assuming Chauncey had just left for work when she noticed a note on the bedside dresser. She leaned over to grab it, remaining in that position as she read through it once and then twice before the heartbreaking revelation dawned on her and her eyes filled with tears. He wasn't coming back. Not ever. He'd found someone else and last night was just him making use of their relationship for one more night. She crumpled the piece of paper between her hands and tossed across the room before she fell onto her side, sobbing loudly into her pillow.

This was the last time that she'd move in a couple weeks. She didn't even bother to get anything to drink. It was perhaps a good thing that she'd missed her period, otherwise she would've been more disgusting than she already was. She didn't do much aside from stare blankly at the wall and sleep. She ignored the multitude of calls from Christine and their other friends, Raoul and Erik. She didn't even think about much… She was blissfully numb.

* * *

Christine had enough of this and decided to go check on her friend. She'd initially checked in because she'd seen Chauncey with some scrawny ginger, but now she was truly worried. She was thankful that Meg never asked her to give the spare key to her house back. She'd knocked once or twice but when there was no answer, she used that to get in. "Meg…? I know you're here. Your car is outside." She called softly, wandering through the house as she searched. She was just about to open her mouth when she opened the bedroom door to see Meg on the bed, very much naked. She could smell her from across the room and she looked depleted, as if she'd gone without food or drink for awhile. A small scream left her as she rushed into the room.

"Goddammit, Meg." Christine cursed as she reached out, pressing her fingers against her neck. A sigh of relief left her when she felt the steady, though weak heartbeat against them. She'd need to get her friend to the hospital. Dressing the other woman was rather difficult as she didn't seem inclined to cooperate, but she could sort of understand just why that was. Once she had dressed, she pulled her out to the car, grunting every once in a while with the effort that moving limber, dead weight required.

Once she got her to the hospital, she signed her in and begged them to let her go back with her. Since she seemed two seconds away from breaking down in tears they allowed it. It took awhile, but they finally got the results back from all the necessary tests.

The doctor entered the room when Christine least expected it..

"Mademoiselle.. Since your friend seems to be unresponsive, I will simply tell you what's wrong with her. She's dehydrated and starved, these are both bad things. But she is also pregnant. Do you know anyone that would be willing to take care of her, just until she snaps out of it?" The doctor inquired lightly, being as gentle as he could manage while he broke the news.

Even despite his attempts, the news was quite surprising. Oh, this just made everything worse for poor Meg. The selfish part of her wondered if there was even a chance. A baby complicated things. She shook the thought off and offered her the faintest of smiles. "I will do it.." she uttered softly. The doctor nodded and walked off to get the release papers for Meg.

To her surprise and relief she heard a choked sob escape the blonde, who seemed very aware now. How had that escaped her or the doctor's notice? But perhaps it was best that she still looked out for her friend. Especially since the circumstances were rather.. dire. If Meg's baby were to make it to term, she'd need to take better care of herself. "Meg.. it'll be alright.." Christine murmured as she leaned over the side of the bed to embrace her friend.

Meg clung tightly to her friend, heavy breaths filling the pauses between the sobs. Christine was worried but there wasn't much she could do aside from trying to soothe the ache. After a few minutes Christine opted to slide into the bed beside the blonde, laying beside her so as to be more comfortable. Meg didn't seem inclined to complain or move away so she could only assume that her friend didn't pay too much attention to what one of the implications would be.

The doctor returned with the papers and offered Meg the slightest of smiles as he had her sign the ones that required a signature. Meg then followed Christine out to her car, a little embarrassed that her best friend had seen her and touched her while she was completely naked. She doubted it was something that her friend enjoyed doing too much. The drive back to the blonde's house was silent until she spoke. "It's his baby, Y'know…?" Meg rasped softly, toying with her fingers. Christine wasn't surprised. Chauncey had been Meg's only steady boyfriend for quite awhile.

"I know, and I'm not going to gloat about it. I'm not happy that I was right, Meg." Christine informed lightly. That seemed to be the end of the conversation for the most part.

Once they reached the house, Meg clung onto Christine's arm, looking at her with wide, pleading eyes. "Won't you stay with me for awhile? I really don't want to be alone." She begged quite openly. Christine frowned, missing the friend that she used to have. The spunky, sarcastic and sometimes reckless friend. But she'd understandably been broken down.

"Of course I will. I'm just going to go get some clothing and other things. Would you like to come along instead of waiting?" Christine questioned, daringly leaning over to brush a blonde strand away from her friend's face. At Meg's nod, she started the car again and pulled out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine had been living with Meg for the last three months, but she found herself becoming too attached. She didn't need her feelings for the pregnant woman to intensify, but perhaps it was already much too late for that. Especially with how domesticated things had become between them. Just this morning, her blonde friend had ducked around her to cut the fruit while she made the crepes. It couldn't have been easy, considering just how big Meg had become in her pregnancy. Due to her friend's small but curvy stature, she looked much further along than she actually was. But Christine supposed years of ballet weren't just going to magically wear off. Based off of what they'd read in the papers that the doctor had given them before they left, she should be in sixteen weeks along by now. So that explained why she was showing so much as well. Breakfast went well enough but as they were doing dishes, something occurred to Christine. Something important.

"Meg? What happened to the appointment you were supposed to make? You should've had an ultrasound before now..." Christine drawled the words out slowly, not wanting to sound like she was accusing her- but in a way she was. This was important, especially with the state that Meg had been found in. Even though it was obvious the baby had miraculously survived, it was better safe than sorry.

Meg hesitated as she looked up at Christine, a small pout forming on those kissable lips of hers. "I've been cancelling it. I'm scared, Christine." She whispered softly. Despite the good moments that they both tended to focus on, she often felt horrible. Sometimes a little heavier than she should be. The morning sickness was worse than she was expecting as was the tenderness in her breasts. She couldn't tell if this was a good thing or something absolutely horrible.

"Alright... We'll just do a walk in today. I'll come with if that makes you feel better or something." Christine offered before she could stop herself. She supposed it wasn't something that could be considered intimate. Most friends would do this for each other, wouldn't they? Meg wouldn't think it was weird at all. She didn't even think their living situation was weird.

Meg hesitated, biting her lower lip for a moment before she nodded her agreement. Once the dishes were done, Meg hurried upstairs to change into a pale pink tank top and a skirt of the same color. Her shoes were thankfully flats rather than heels and she'd pulled her hair back with her favorite white bow. Christine, herself, had opted to wear a simple t-shirt and some jeans. She saw no reason to dress up every time they went out.

With that, they were off and headed towards the clinic. Thankfully, when they arrived, things weren't overly crowded and there wouldn't be too much of a wait time, not even for people who were simply walking in like the two of them. They waited for a while, idly chatting about everything and nothing all at once. Just as they'd reached the subject of baby names, Meg's name was called. The blonde stood and grabbed Christine's wrist as she followed the nurse back.

Christine was surprised that her friend wanted her to come all the way back with her, but at the same time she was concerned. This couldn't be too helpful towards remaining nothing friendly and detached. She sat there silently while Meg's vitals were taken. By the time that they reached the ultrasound, both of them had been getting antsy. Meg reached out to take her hand this time, lacing their fingers together. Christine gave her hand a gentle squeeze and watched the monitor. She thought it looked like there might be more than one baby... But perhaps that was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Well, Miss Giry, it seems that you're pregnant with triplets. You should've been coming in regularly before now. You're very lucky that your babies have survived up until this point for more reasons than one. If you want to be a mother, you're going to have to start taking better care of yourself soon." The doctor scolded her firmly and Meg nodded, her free hand resting just above the swell of her stomach. Christine couldn't help the way she teared up a little bit, nor was she thinking straight when she pressed a kiss to the back of Meg's hand. However, the moment she realized what she'd done, she jerked back as if she'd been burned. Meg's smile faded and she seemed hurt. If she wished to entertain her fantasy, she'd almost say that the flushed state of her friend's cheeks was because of her but it would only hurt to pretend.

After scheduling a planned C-section in the future and scheduling another checkup, she and Meg left the clinic together. The ride home was silent, but not for Meg's lack of trying, but Christine just told her that she was trying to think and she needed silence. She ignored the way that Meg flinched and looked down, figuring it was just a reaction and nothing important. The blonde kept her gaze towards the floor of the car and rubbed her stomach slowly. By the time that they entered the home, Christine whirled on Meg, "I think I should move back into my own place." She stated coldly.

Meg's dark eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled. "C-Christine?" she questioned softly, as if she couldn't comprehend something. She was acting as if this was a breakup or something of the sort. No, that was nothing more than Christine seeing what she wished to see.

Christine purposely ignored the guilt that was already churning in her gut and turned away to head for the stairs. "I've stayed longer than I originally intended to anyways. You've probably got someone you're interested in and I've got other things to attend to." She explained, never looking back. She packed her things as quickly as she could manage. She needed to leave before she became more attached than she already was.

Once she was done, she headed back downstairs, not sparing a glance at Meg. The blonde must've been the one making those high-pitched keening noises and not a dog in someone's backyard. It was rather upsetting to hear her friend sobbing like that but she couldn't stay. If she stayed then she'd convince herself that she could have more and that simply wasn't possible. Especially not with triplets in the picture. After all, perhaps Meg would end up getting back with Chauncey again despite everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple weeks since Christine had left Meg on the couch, sobbing her heart out. She felt incredibly guilty but she couldn’t allow herself to go back. It was for the best if she didn’t. If she went back, she'd fool herself into believing that she and Meg could ever be anything more than friends again and that simply wasn't possible when it really came down to it. She wasn't even sure if Meg was interested in other women. For all she knew, her friend could be completely straight. The two of them had never really sat down and had a discussion about sexuality before.

However- It would seem that she wouldn’t have too much choice about seeing Meg again. She had been in the middle of cooking when there was a desperate knocking at the door. She sighed and washed and dried her hands, hurrying towards the door afterwards. “What can I help you wi- Meg?!” She demanded, taking a shocked step back.

Meg looked horrible, as if she’d barely been sleeping. She was also much paler. Much to Christine’s relief, she looked to be a healthy weight at the very least. The blonde shifted from foot to foot. “Can I come in? Please?” She begged and Christine hesitated before nodding. Her friend entered the house and she shut the door behind her. 

Before Christine could do anything, Meg was leaning up and grasping her shoulders. She pressed her lips against Christine’s in a hesitant kiss. Christine gasped, resting her hands on the blonde’s hips. She was torn between pulling her closer and pushing her away. When Meg pushed closer with a small whined plea, she gave in- returning the kiss. The kiss lingered for a few moments before she carefully pushed the pregnant woman away. 

“What was that for?” Christine asked, panting lightly. She wasn’t complaining in the slightest- but she wasn’t sure what had brought this on. She refused to be anything more than a rebound to her friend.

Meg pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth, shifting slightly and fiddling with her fingers as her nerves returned. “I.. I realized that I need you. I’ve always had feelings for you- even when I was with Chauncey. I just tried to ignore them.” She admitted, peering up at her friend shyly.

Christine argued with herself for a few minutes before pulling Meg into another kiss. She was throwing caution to the wind. Meg didn’t seem like she was lying and she was saying things she’d always wanted to hear. 

If her heart ended up shattered, it was her own damn fault.


End file.
